The White Warg
by PointDextra
Summary: Adopted from FandomsGoneWild. Ever wonder why there was only one White Warg? Here's the answer...it isn't a Warg at all. When Hermione becomes an Animagus to fight Voldemort, she had no idea that she would be thrown into the Veil for hiding her abilities...but her story is far from over. Thranduil/Hermione.
1. The Rune Around

I own nothing!

I am crazy excited to announce that I have adopted The White Warg from the super talented FandomsGoneWild. She is the original mind behind this awesome idea. The first time I found it was when it was in its beginning stages and when I read this story I fell in love with it. Fast and hard. I still have the bruise. So as I have been obsessed with the idea of Hermione being a Warg and kicking myself for not having thought of it first I am over the moon that I now have the opportunity to write this myself.

To all FandomsGoneWild's fans, I will try my best to do this story justice. I am starting over from the beginning, keeping all the original ideas and writing them in my own style. Sorry to those who want me to pick up where FandomsGoneWild left off, that is just not in the cards for me.

Without further ado, because I can't wait anymore, enjoy the first chapter!

**-White-Warg-**

I never understood why people describe the night as being still, because all around me the night was alive. Crickets were singing, owls hooting, and small animals were scuttling silently. The cover of night surely did mask some of the excitement of the day, but the nights were by no means still.

Yet none of this was enough to keep me satisfied anymore. Even the vast expanses of the sky couldn't keep my attention for long. There are only so many constellations visible in the sky at a time and I loathed doing anything with them. Divinations and prophecies is what got us into this mess after all. Though I was terribly bored, I got so very, very bored when I had nothing to challenge my mind. Too long and it would leave me feeling edgy and agitated.

Already as the weeks dragged on I was getting more and more easily upset with Harry and Ron. We were getting good at this traveling thing. Finding a good spot to set up camp came easily to all of us and we had fallen into an efficient routine in setting up, combine that with the comforts of magic and viola, you get a fully functional camp with no brain power needed and a very bored Hermione for the night. Just thinking about it had me riled, I needed to find something to do.

Abandoning my limited view of the stars through the forest's thick canopy, I flipped back the cover of my heavily charmed survival bag and summoned up one book after another and splayed them out in front of me. I grabbed my wand and held it over my collection.

"Lumos." I commanded. Light spilled forth from my wand and reviled which novels I had selected.

_Merpeople: A Comprehensive Guide to Their Language and Customs by Dylan Marwood_ was a good read, but of course I had READ it so that was a problem.

_Confronting the Faceless_, the textbook Professor Snape was using for sixth years could be good. Though thinking about faceless beings leads to thinking about faces without noses, which left me thinking about You-Know-Who and this whole quest thing all over again so I decided it was perhaps not the best idea.

The next book however looked, _interesting._ In fact I had no idea what it was and wanted to know. The brown leather cover bore gold lettering that was written in, what I do believe is Celtic Runes, Which is really strange because the only book with any sort of Celtic Runes in it was a textbook used in my Ancient Rune's class. This was not my textbook. This was suspicious. This was _fantastic._ I couldn't help myself, I had to read it, or more accurately I had to translate it. Translating this book would be the first bit of real work I'd done in ages and the temptation was just too much. So I through caution to the wind and I opened the damn thing.

Nothing happened.

This is usually a good sign when dealing with suspicious items from the wizarding community so I carried on. For knowledge of course. Turning to my pack I replaced the rest of the books I had taken out and summoned up my Ancient Runes textbook for reference along with paper and a pen (That's right, a good old fashioned muggle pen) for writing. I propped my still glowing wand against my legs and plopped the little book into my lap and got to work.

_The Forsaken Gifts of… Mother Nature… The Journal of… Clionda_

That was a familiar name, but I couldn't place it at the time. This could be interesting, or it could be about Herbology. I really hoped it wasn't about Herbology. I flipped over the cover and wondered at the beautiful cursive writing. This had been written by hand after all.

_Entry One_

_It was not so long ago that our people… revered those with the power to connect with nature and take… the shape of their spirit animals…_

That's it! Clionda sounded familiar because she of one of the first few recorded Animagus before the registry. A bird of some sort and the last unregistered animagus. I had learned about her from a chocolate frog once. Don't tell Ron. God! This book was golden! Who knows what wealth of information is in these pages. The journal of _Thee_ Clionda. Brilliant! I started translating again with renewed vigor.

_Not so long at all, though it would seem the world has forgotten its long running admiration in favour of fear… Few people are left that know of my abilities and far fewer of those who do not fear me for it. The world has become clouded by fear of this "unnatural trick", fear of the power it denotes – _my _power-…., and fear of the separation among magical kind. Those who cant versus those who can… Though this fear was not caused in spite of me, no, this panic has spread because of my daughter. My beautiful wonderful daughter who at only… seven years old can change any feature at will. I call her a Metamorphmagus. What is to become of the world if such power is to be passed on? How can we be safe if someone can walk around all day looking like anyone or anything they chose?... These are the questions that plague the mind of today's wizards. This is why my daughter and I are being hunted. _

_They do not, _can not_, see that this which they have dubbed an "unnatural trick" is the product of having a strong connection with natural magic in the purest of forms. It is beautiful and magical, even in the world of wizards….. I hope that one day this book will find its way into your hands my daughter… So you may use it to better understand the world and reconnect us all with nature…There is magic all around us dear daughter, not just in ourselves but in every living thing and everything that gives life. The ground which gives the… Flora a home, the water that nurtures us all, the air that gives us breath and the Fauna on which we feed. We do not create magic, magic has created us. _

_For now I must away, but I will soon write again. There is much of the world I wish to tell you my love. For now we will sleep. Goodnight Celia. _

A connection with nature? What about the potion? I was sure Sirius had said you had to brew a potion to reach your animagus state. If you could that is. He never mention anything about any of this…

"Hermione?" a quiet voice said. Startled I looked up and saw Harry standing by me. "It's my turn to take watch if you want to go to bed. What are you reading?" he asked.

"It's a book written in Celtic Runes, I'm translating it. It looks like it is about nature." Well it wasn't a complete lie but the way it made my stomach twist it may have well of been. I didn't like lying to Harry but if he knew… it wouldn't be worth the constant questioning. Then he would tell Ron, and that just didn't even bare thinking about. No it was better this way, I was only _reading_.

"Oh. I'm sure it's very interesting. Um, anyways you should get some rest." He said. He was sweet to try and humor me but I knew he wasn't interested in the book at all. That was what I was aiming for. I smiled at him and packed up my things.

"Alright. Good night Harry, yell if you need anything." I said. He laughed and sat down.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hesitate to wake you up!" he joked. I gave an amused huff and walked over to the tent. It still surprised me sometimes how large it actually was on the inside. Full sized beds and everything. Quietly as not to wake Ron I crawled into my bed and set down my bag. I kind of wanted to read more of the journal but Harry was right, I needed to rest and to be honest I was tired. So I put out my wand and closed my eyes, I could read more tomorrow.

That night I had the strangest dream about running my hands through soft white fur.

_**-**_**White-Warg-**

That is it for today. I'm on word number 625 of chapter two though, not including the disclaimer and author note etc, etc, so the next update shouldn't be too far behind. I've made a liar of myself before though, so forgive me if it takes time. I just never know when I will have a couple hours of time to myself.

Hope it was okay!

1, 402 words (Content Only, No Author Notes)


	2. Risk or Run?

**Never trust me when it comes to updating on time. It wont happen.**

**Just to be clear, Ron doesn't leave the group in this story like he does in the original. **

**I own nothing.**

-White-Warg-

Days passed by slowly and without any major events, while a few danger free days were nice we were still no closer to finding the next horcrux or figuring out how to destroy the one we had. Every day the necklace made us angrier, taking it in turn was just not enough sometimes. I had decided to cut back on the amount of my time spent on the journal and start reading through anything else that I thought may contain a clue to destroying the horcrux or finding another. I'm not ashamed to admit that I would be starting Hogwarts a History tonight.

I did manage to translate little more of the journal every night though. All of her entries after the first contained recounts of day to day events, mostly about her daughter Celia and the places they visited, but some of it was truly interesting. Clionda had spoken more about her "connection" to nature. It started when she was thirteen. She was actually able to tap into the magic of the world around her and "read" things from it. She could for instance "feel" where the air was able to move freely and where it ran into objects even when she couldn't see her surrounding or when she was inside a building. The outside air gave her eyes so to speak, and she could get a general feel of her surroundings. Sometimes, though not as easily, she could connect with water and know things like if it was hot or cold, or how deep it was, things of that nature.

She did admit that it was her speculation that her easy affinity for air had to do with her Animagus form being a bird. Even I had to admit it was an exciting theory. The frustrating thing is she doesn't describe how to do it. All she has said so far is "Open your magical core to the world, invite it in and perhaps it will invite you to explore its magic in turn." I didn't want to know so I could do it myself, I had no intentions what so ever of becoming an Animagus. That was illegal, and could cause problems, and my life was complicated enough at the moment thank you very much. However, I still wanted to know, being able to "sense" things like that could come in very handy.

It just sounded so far-fetched and gave me the same feelings as Divinations. I was starting to wonder if this was really Clionda's journal at all. Without access to any proper research materials I was left with only one choice. Read the journal and try to feel the "connection". Of course this was easier said than done. How was I supposed to "Open my magical core" let alone figure out how to "invite" natures magic in. It was all so vague and left me with more questions than answers. The only thing I knew for sure was I had to find out or it would drive me mad.

The sad story of how Clionda and her daughter were being ostracized or their abilities, especially Celia, had well and truly pulled at my heartstrings too. It was no longer just the thirst for knowledge that had be translating page after page, it was also the need for closure. So frustrated or not I would read more tonight and perhaps I would give opening my core a try too. I might be able to find a way through trial and error if all else fails.

These were all things I could worry about later for now it was getting late and I was getting hungry. Ron, still feeling rather sick from splinching, must have been exhausted as well. It would do us no good to be tired and hungry if there were and snatchers around.

"Boys! It's getting late and I'm getting hungry, what do you saw we set up camp?" My questions was answered with hearty agreement from Ron and a reluctant yes from Harry. He had been wearing the necklace all day and was acting rather petulant.

"Harry, pass me the locket, it's my turn to wear it now." Said Ron. I wasn't the only one who had noticed apparently. Once the locket was safely around Ron's neck the boys got started on the tent and the food while I set up the protective charms.

"_Protego totalum, Salvio hexia." _I repeated over and over around the camp. Snatchers, Death Eaters instructed to capture certain muggle borns and so called blood traitors, were bound to be out in the woods tonight. We had caught sight of their black smoke-like forms flying overhead earlier today. We were lucky that we saw them as quick as we did otherwise we may not have been able to hide away from their sight. Everyday and every night seemed to bring us just one more thing to worry about, some new question to wonder about, and never to this day any answers. It was frustrating to say the least. Reading that journal had become a true comfort and luxury in my life. I never imagined traveling on this journey would stretch my mind and my patience as far as it had and every time I managed to unlock some secret or clue that euphoric feeling of satisfaction that came along with being successful and productive washed over my tired mind like a warm wave and renewed my disappointed heart. It made me feel like I would make it through another day. It might have been crazy but it was what it was and if it helped I wasn't about to complain. Everyone had their vice. I had the journal, Ron had his radio, and I had caught Harry staring into a mirror fragment on more than one occasion. I bet my life it is a piece of the Mirror of Erised. It didn't really matter, as long as it helped it was fine.

It was well passed dark when Harry called us all into the tent to talk, which is when he dropped the bomb.

"You were right Hermione, about the snitch. It does recognize me, however it didn't respond when I held it because I never caught it with my hand. I caught it with my mouth. Watch this." Harry said. He raised the snitch to his lips and gently kissed it then held it out for us to see.

"I open at the close… What does it mean?" I asked. Harry held up his hand.

"Ah, I don't know, but discovering this got me wondering about the other thing Dumbledore left me."

"The Sword of Gryffindor? What about it mate?" Asked Ron.

"I used it to kill the Basilisk, and Basilisk Venom has already proven to be able to destroy Horcruxes right? What is the sword famous for doing Hermione?" He asked excitedly. Oh… Oh! That was brilliant!

"It absorbs that which makes it stronger! Harry! The sword could break the necklace!"

"Brilliant! Now we just need the sword. How the Bloody Hell are we supposed to get that thing? It's missing still you know?" Said Ron. He may have been stating the obvious but he was right, we had no idea where it was.

"Let me do some reading, there has to be some clue about where it went last time this happened." I said. Ron looked at me.

"Last time?" he asked.

"Well, it is a rather elusive sword, its had to have done this before." I responded. Harry nodded his agreement.

"Do what you can Hermione. I also want to pay a visit to Bethilda Bagshot. She was the one interviewed for Dumbledore's Autobiography, there is a good chance she knows something about, well, hopefully everything."

"I agree! If anyone can tell us about Dumbledore's cryptic gifts and such it's bound to be her! Do you know where she is Harry?" said Ron, clearly getting excited now.

"Yes, she is in Godric's Hollow." He stated very seriously. I stared at him incredulously.

"Harry, no! That's an awful idea! There is bound to be death eaters watching the place not only because she is there but because it means something to you. It could be a trap." I tried to reason. However, Harry had that look on his face and he wasn't backing down. There would be no winning this one for me because in the end, no matter how right I was, Harry was right too. We needed answers and she was the best person to give them to us. Merlin help us. In the end it was decided that we would go as soon as Ron was feeling well enough to disapperate there. For now we would do our best to lay low and gather information on the sword.

It snowed that night.

_Entry Thirteen_

_Thirteen is an unholy number. I should have known it would be the first to bear such foul news. My Daughter is dead. Thirteen days ago on her thirteenth birthday they took her, and they killed her. Perhaps I am only tempting the fates writing this entry but the fates have made the mistake of tempting me! I vow that my beloved daughter's death will not be in vain. In this journal I will pass along her story, her beliefs and the secrets to our power to those rare few that poses the everlasting light my daughter did. That is my only wish I have left in this world. _

_Pure of Heart,_

_Sound of Mind,_

_Nature's Bounty you will find,_

_Cruel Intent_

_Twisted Thought,_

_Your search for power has been for naught. _

Ink had bled and browned where ancient tears had once fallen. Who could have done such a thing? Kill a child just because she is different, because you don't understand, because you are afraid? I was really sick of that mentality; it was a direct reflection of what this stupid war was built around.

Blood Purity, the perception that one's magic and social status is superior or inferior based on ancestry. Funny how the only ones that subscribe to such nonsense are Pure Bloods. Sometimes I even pity those that have built their self-worth around nothing but outdated ideals. Already I have been named the smartest witch of my age. Earning that that title means going beyond just having good theory from reading, it also means excellent control over magic through practice. No teacher in their right mind would teach a student how to cast _Bombarda_ at Hogwarts, but I know it because I taught myself. I, a so called "Inferior Mudblood", had achieved a lot in my relatively short life. Granted there were very many far more talented and powerful witches out there but I was still cutting above average. I would continue to get better too, I had to if I wanted to protect my friends and win this war. There was no way I would let them be taken from me like Celia was from Clionda. I wanted to end this war with them and live out our lives happily and in peace.

But… Just how far was I willing to go in order to protect that dream?

With lightly shaking fingers I turned the page.

"…Ah!..."

-White-Warg-

**FIN~**

**Lol, kidding. Moving on. **

**Writing finals for Uni right now, haven't spent much time writing on any stories so short chapters if any chapters until the end of the month.**

**Then I will probably get a job and have little writing energy left anyways… So just be prepared for another long wait for a short chapter. **

**It's been a pleasure disappointing you! May we do this again soon! **

**(I haven't slept much, please ignore my pessimistic [but still good natured!] humor) **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY, ENJOY THE WARM WEATHER IF YOU HAVE SOME, AND EAT A LOT OF WATERMELON OR APPLES!**

**2011 words including the start and end notes. No wait. ****2021...2022...****2023! STAHP ALREADY!**

**(The official number is 2031)**


	3. A Dream is a Wish Your Magic Makes

Yes, you can be mad at me for not updating sooner.

I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own several pairs of socks.

**-White-Warg-**

"Ron you – you bull headed prat! You scared the life out of me!" I screamed at Ron who had just jumped out of the brush behind me. I swung at him with my now closed journal as he laughed. He danced away still clutching at his stomach.

"You should have seen the look on your face! I got you so good! Ahahaha!" he gasped out between laughs. A little ways away I could see Harry snickering too.

"Oh… you two can be such jerks!" I said. Ron just slung his arm around my shoulders.

"Come one Mione, it was just a bit of fun. You've been really concentrated on reading lately. Not that we don't appreciate it we just think you should loosen up a bit." He said good naturedly while leading me towards the tent Harry had already disappeared into. I let my anger dissipate as I got over the initial scare. It wasn't Ron's fault I was busy doing potentially dangerous things on my own. In fact he had probably saved me from doing something stupid. Huffing a laugh I bumped against him with my shoulder.

"Yeah, you're a real riot." I said sarcastically. Ron looked at me with raised eyebrows and a smile.

"Really? That's it? I figured I would be a toad by now for sure." He said. I glared at him.

"Don't tempt me." We got into the tent where harry was already sitting at the table with a deck of cards. I walked over to my bed and placed my jacket on the bed and discreetly hid the journal under my pillow. Ron had already seen it but he wouldn't bother to question it. Harry might. With a smile on my face I walked over to the table and sat down. "So, who wants to get their butt kicked at Go Fish?" I asked glibly. Harry laughed and Ron tilted his head.

"What's go fish?"

I didn't think about the journal again the rest of the night. Instead we played card games and dipped in to our limited supply of hot chocolate. That night became one of my fondest memories. When I laid down to sleep I smiled to myself. My boys were always looking out for me, even when they didn't mean to. I was glad I hadn't turned that page. Ron and I drifted off to sleep while Harry kept watch outside, all three of us missed the brief glow from under my pillow.

I dreamt of a dark place, _but somewhere in the distance was a white light. It looked so far away but I reached out for it anyways. I startled when my fingers came in contact with it. It wasn't far away at all, it was just so small. It was weird when I touched it, my fingers passed through part of it but couldn't go all the way through. I glared at the confusing little light and wished it were larger, then maybe I could figure out what it was. Using both hands I pinched it on either side and pulled. The magical little light stretched as I pulled. The larger it got the more detail about it I could see. The little ball of light was actually a tangled mess of glowing, moving threads, magic. Pure white magic. It could feel it where my finders touched it and it was so amazing. I wanted that feeling to consume me. I tried wrapping my arms around it and holding it to me but it just wasn't enough. I wanted it to envelop me, so reaching forwards I grabbed a thread and tugged. All at once the entire ball unravelled and threads of magic spread out every which way, I was in rapture as the feeling of pure magic seeped into my very being, every nerve tingled in utter bliss. I took in a deep breath and inhaled the scent of pine trees, and grass, and dirt, and fresh rain, and flowers, and so many other scents I never knew that I knew. It smelled like the earth. With the sensory overload I felt myself losing consciousness, I was going to faint. I opened my eyes to see the bright light one last time only to see it slowly turning green. "How pretty…"_

I woke up with a gasp. What in the world kind of dream was that? It had been unlike any dream I'd had before. I could still faintly smell… no. I was being silly, it was just a dream. Harry was asleep in his bed which meant Ron was keeping watch. There was no way I was going back to bed so I decided I might as well take over for him. Grabbing the journal from under my pillow, I left the tent.

"Ron?" I called.

"Over here Mione." Came from my left. I saw him standing against a tree munching on a granola bar. I walked over to him and leaned against the same tree. "What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Just had a strange dream. Do you want me to take over watch? I'm not going to fall back asleep anyways." I said. Ron turned to look at me.

"Oh. Do you, you know, want to talk about it?" He asked. I smiled, he was cute when he was awkward.

"No, it was nothing bad, just different. You should go get some sleep. I'm just going to read anyways." I said. I could feel Ron rolling his eyes.

"Course you are. Alright, thanks Hermione. Just wake me up if you need to." He said and pushed away from the tree. I watched him as he walked off. I wondered sometimes, if the world were different or even if this war were over, if we would be together. I was comfortable with Ron, and even though he drove me up the wall more times than not, there was something charming about him. Maybe it was just the fact that he put up with all my lecturing. Regardless of what happened I knew I would always love him, just as I loved Harry, we had all been through so much together, it was just different with Ron. It was because I loved them that I was going to read this journal and become stronger, even if it put me in danger to do so.

I opened the journal to the last page I had read where the warning staring me in the face. I would bet any money it was magical and turning this next page would either be the best decision I have ever made or the last. I turned the page.

_Congratulations on being brave enough to turn the page. The warning your read was a spell. If you are worthy of my knowledge then the next time you sleep your magical core will present itself to you in a dream. Most cores start out white and if nature answers your call it will change in colour and you will learn your affinity. If you are not worthy then nothing will happen. You will not be able to read on beyond this page and you will never achieve a true form. _

_I request you pass this book on if you are unable to learn, and dare you to try and destroy it. _

Oh Merlin. It wasn't a dream.

**-White-Warg-**

Yes, you can be mad that this was a short chapter.

…. Love you?


End file.
